La historia de Nessie
by socias mafiosas
Summary: Nessie esta enamorada de Jacob, pero no esta segura de k pasara si se lo dice. ¿y si el no corresponde a sus sentimientos? ¿y si la rechaza? Pero… ¿ y si por otra parte solo es un enamoramiento adolescente de Nessie?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 - Dios me voi a volver loca

Cinco de la mañana , queda exactamente  
media hora para que la plasta y el perreta de mi padre me vengan a despertar como todas las mañanas. Sé que lo hacen por mi bien pero preferiría que me despertara Jake, ooohh sii Jake, ¡CALLATE!¡CALLATE BOSESITA ESTUPIDA! siempre igual me hago alucinaciones y hablo hasta sola ya.  
Antes de que mis padres me vengan a despertar voy a levantarme yo no quiero aguarles la mañana ya me entendéis se han pasado toda la noche asiendo "cuentas" jajaja no se lo creen ni ellos, JODER BOCECITA ESTUPIDA POR QUE NO TE CALLAS? QUIEN TE HA DADO VELA EN ESTE INTIERRO? Alah volvemos a lo de antes hablo sola.

-Buenos Días Ness.-Me dijo mi tío Emmet.  
-Buenos Días tío Emmet. Conteste medio dormida.  
-Uhy uhy uhy parece que la niña de papá a estado toda la noche dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Me equivoco?  
-No no te equivocas flipado.-Dije media mosqueada me había llamado niña de papá. Vale mi padre era un poco sobreprotector pero tampoco era para que me lo echara en cara.  
-EMMET CULLEN como vuelvas a llamar a mi niña bonita, chiquita , más preciosa del mundo niña de papá te meto un cachetón que estas dando vueltas un año. Te ha quedado claro?- dijo mi padre. Ahora estaba usando su rollo sobreprotector.  
-Edd hermanito tampoco te pongas así era una broma a que si sobrinita querida? -Dijo Emmet haciéndome la pelota.  
-Si tío, si. Dije cansada me asustes un poco no tenia fuerza en la voz.  
-Le pasa algo a mi preciosidad? Dijo una voz mas alejada. Mi madre siempre agobiando.  
-No mamá, no me pasa nada.  
-Vale entonces corre para el instituto. Es tu primer día no querrás llegar tarde verdad?  
-No mamá ,no quiero llegar tarde.  
-Cariño alegra esa cara no vas a ir a un entierro. -Dijo una voz mas maternal. Mi abuela, mi salvadora.  
-Abuela voy al instituto te parece poco?  
Emmet hecho a reír, me gustaba tan poco la idea del ir a clase como a Emmet en eso nos parecíamos mucho. Pero lo de la idiotez la sacado él solito.  
-Cielo no es obligatorio que vaya si no quiere. Dijo mi salvadora.  
-Esme por favor no le des ideas si? Dijo el aguafiestas de mi padre.  
-Joder papá como eres. -Dije algo enfadada.  
-Señorita Carlie que no se dicen tacos. -Escuche por detrás. Genial el que faltaba mi abuelo Carliles. Ahora si que no me iba a escaquear ni de coña.  
-Lo siento abuelo. -Dije ya amargada.  
-No pasa nada cielo, discúlpate anda que es tu padre nene.  
NENE HAY LO QUE ME ACABA DE DECIR. Voy a callarme mejor no quiero pelear.  
-Papá el mas guapo de la tierra, el mas buenorro de toda la humanidad, él mas sexy, el mas listo el mas todo me perdonas? -Dije haciéndole la pelota yo ahora.  
-Claro que si pequeña.  
-EHHH! EL MAS SEXY SOY YO. -Dijo Emmet todo picado.  
-Jaja eso es lo que tu te crees. -Dijo mi madre riendose.  
-Bella admítelo mi Emmet tiene mas musculo. -Dijo Rosalie a la defensiva  
.-Vale , vale , vale. Si lo que queríais era que fuera a clase lo habéis conseguido contentos? -Dije algo jodida ya eran las 7 y Jake ya debería de estar aquí.  
Si Jake el mas buenorro del mundo el mas bueno el mas agradables el mas simpático.  
Vocecita de las narices me puedes hacer el favor de callarte un poco. Muchas gracias.  
-Hola familia. -Dijo una vos ronca.  
Jacob, mi Jacob. Corrí a darle un beso en la mejilla, no podía hacerlo en otro lado no era nada mío solo mi mejor amigo, seguro que yo no le gustaba era muy niña para el.  
-Hola Jake. -Dije yo toda entusiasmada.  
-Hola chucho. -Dijo el desagradecido de mi padre.  
-Jaiko. -Dijo Carliles  
-Bueno Dias. -Dijo Esme.  
Y así sucesivamente con sus nombretes particulares fueron saludándolo.  
-Bueno Ness primer día de clase, como te encuentras?  
-Bien supongo.  
-Y esa carilla de sueño? -Me dijo.  
Me dieron ganas de decirle porque he estado toda la noche pensando en ti pero era demasiado cobarde para decirle eso.  
-Nada que...que...  
Vale esto de mentir no se me da nada bien.  
-Que que Ness? -Dijo Jake un poco preocupado.  
-Que me he quedado hasta las tantas viendo la tele. Dije pero no sonó nada convincente.  
-Eres como tu madre. No sabes mentir. Pensando verdad?  
-Si.  
-EHHH chucho cuidadito con lo que piensas. -Dijo mi padre.  
Genial Jake pensando en mi madre.  
-Vale me voy a clase.  
-Yo te llevo Ness. -Dijo Jacob.  
Sí, sí, sí, sí que feliz que soy.  
-Vale Jake. -Dije entusiasmada.  
-De eso ni hablar. -Dijo mi padre.  
-Venga Edward la va a llevar a clase. -Dijo mi madre.  
-Bueno vale, pero cuidado le dijo a Jake.  
A veces no comprendían lo que querían decirse entre ellos. ¿me estarían ocultando algo?  
-Bueno Adiós. Vamos Ness?  
-Si claro. -Dije contenta.  
Caminamos hacia su coche. Me senté y arranco.  
Tenia muchas preguntas que hacerle. Vamos Ness tu puedes empieza. CALLATE BOCECITA. ¿Nadie te ha dicho nunca que tocas la moral? pues te lo digo yo, vale hablando sola otra vez.  
-Jake. -Dije vacilante.  
-Si, Ness. -Dijo sin despegar los ojos de la carretera.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 - ¿Qué escondes?

En el ultimo capitulo nos habíamos quedado en...  
-Jake.... -Dijo Reneesme vacilante.  
-Si? -Respondió Jake.  
-Vosotros, me refiero a mi familia y a ti ... no me estaréis ocultando nada verdad? -Dije algo nerviosa.  
Jake paro de repente.  
-No Ness, claro que no! porque lo dices? -Estaba algo nervioso y se rascaba la nuca asique algo me escondía.  
Opte por un método mas eficaz y sabia al 99,9% de que iba a funcionar, hacerme la dura.  
-Vale tu lo has querido.  
-¿qué? -Dijo Jake algo asustado.  
Abrí la puerta del coche, me baje y empecé a caminar por la carretera.  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿NEEESS QUEE HACEES ESTAAAS LOCAAAA!!!!?? -Me chillaba Jake desde el coche.  
No le hice caso y seguí andando.  
-¡¡¡VALE NESS SI VUELVES AHORA MISMO TE DIRE COMO SON LAS COSAS!!  
Corrí hacia el coche a un paso poco humano.  
-Que lista que eres.  
-Cuéntame. -Dije un poco mosqueada.  
-Vale, vamos a dar un paseo y te contare.  
Estuvimos como una hora y media caminando hasta encontrar el sitio perfecto para hablar.  
Jake empezó a hablar.  
Paso el tiempo y no paraba de contarme sus paranoias hasta que hice caso y...  
-¡¡¡¿QUEEEE!!?? QUE ME HAS IMPRIMADOOO!!!??  
-Reneesme tranquila yo no quería fue involuntario, fue cuando tu todavía tenias media hora de vida, yo no quería es una cosa que nos pasa..  
-Jake pero como pudiste? -Dije un poco triste. Seguro que ahora nuestra amistad iba a acabarse.  
-Reneesme, escúchame fue involuntario.  
Salí pitado de allí corría y corría. Cuando Jake se dio cuenta de que había salido corriendo corrió detrás de mí.  
Me agarro de la mano me tropecé y nos caímos al suelo los dos uno encima de otro.  
No sé como pasó pero... estaba besando a Jake sus gruesos labios rosando mi boca...mmm... en verdad lo quería, que coño querer lo amaba pero no me había dado cuenta. No se si no me había dado cuenta o no me quería dar cuenta.  
-Jake.. yoo... Dije algo mareada, daba besos quee uuff .  
-Tranquila Ness no pasa nada, todo esto ha sido un error.  
QUEEE UUNN EERRRORR, PORR DIOS HA SIDO LO MEJOR QUE ME HA PASADO.  
Lo cogí del cuello y le di otro besos tan apasionado que casi me asfixio.  
-Guuuauu Ness eres increíble.  
-Te quiero. -Le dije no muy convencida de cómo iba a sonar eso.  
-Yo también pequeña.  
-Ejemmmm Jake si vamos a empezar una relación, esas cositas de mejor amigo hermano mayor te las puedes ahorrar. Le dije algo molesta.  
-Que si cariño. -Me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
Nos pasamos toda la mañana hablando y hablando.  
Después me di cuenta de una cosa...  
-OOHHH NOOO EL INSTITUTO, JAKE SE NOS HA OLVIDADO. Mamá y papá nos van a matar.  
-Dios es verdad se nos olvido por completo. Pero ya no vale la pena que vayas quedan 10 minutos.  
-Es verdad, bueno no pasa nada vamos a casa creo que tenemos algo que contarle a mi familia.  
-Sí.  
Jake estas bien?  
-Si porque lo dices?  
-Porque cuando te acabo de decir que se lo teníamos que contar a mi familia pusiste una cara.  
-Es que no sé cómo se lo va a tomar tu padre y la rubia psicópata esa.  
-Jake no te pases es mi tía. Rosalie pues... se va a poner a decir tontería ya sabes y mi padre se va a poner de sobreprotector.  
-Si tienes mejor vamos anda te llevo.  
El camino de regreso a casa fue silencioso no hablamos en la media hora de camino, supongo que estaríamos pensando como se lo íbamos a decir.  
Llegamos a casa vi como Jake se ponía tenso, yo empecé a sudar la gota gorda.  
Entramos en mi casa, nos esperaban todos sentados en el sillón. Seguro que Alice ya se lo había comunicado a todos.  
-Tenéis algo que decirnos chicos? -Dijo mi abuelo con una sonrisa en la cara.  
Jake y yo nos miramos y... no pudimos ni terminar, todo se abalanzaron sobre nosotros y empezaron a felicitarnos y darnos besos, menos mi padre y Rosalie. Estaba claro.  
-Papá, estas bien? -Le dije a mi padre algo nerviosa.  
-Pues la verdad es que NO. Reneesme, Jacob porque se lo dijiste? -Grito mi padre.  
-A pagar. -Escuche a Emmet decir. Otra estúpida apuesta de Emmet y Jasper.  
-¿qué habéis apostado ahora? -Dije algo molesta, molesta era quedarse corta, que?, que nunca iban a madurar?  
-A que Edward pondría el grite en el cielo cuando esto pasara. -Dijo Emmet contento.  
-Yaa...  
-Edd hermano creí que te gustaba Jacob. -Dijo Jasper con algo de tristeza.  
-Si, Jasper querido hermano GUSTABA. -Dijo gritando para que se escuchara bien.  
-Bueno vale EDWARD CULLEN PUES DEJAME DECIRTE QUE SI NO TE GUSTA,QUE TE DES LA VUELTA Y TE JAKE ES MI VIDA Y LO VAS A TENER QUE RESPETAR. ESTA CLARO? -Dije discutiendo.  
-Reneesme a mi no me digas Edward me dices PAPÁ y no, no me gusta. -Dijo chillándome.  
-Pues vas a tener que soportarlo porque Jake va en el mismo paquete que yo. Solté lo mismo que había dicho mi madre años atrás con mi padre cuando mama se cabreaba con el abuelo Charlie porque no lo dejaba estar con papa.  
-Haber Reneesme Edward parad YAA! -Chillo mi madre, se le veía enfadada de verdad.  
-Vámonos Jake. -Dije cogiéndolo de la mano.  
-No, usted no se va a ningún lado con Jacob.  
-Papa ocúpate de tus asuntos.  
-A pagar. –Escuche, era Jasper?  
-¿Qué HABEIS APOSTADO AHORAAA? -Dije verdaderamente cabreada.  
-Pues han apostado a que os cabrearíais. -Dijo mama.  
-Pues quien quiera que haya apostado eso ha ganado.  
-Vamos Jake.  
Cogí a mi novio de la mano y me lo lleve fuera de la casa, era raro Jake no había hablado en todo lo que habíamos estado dentro.

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen son de S. M**

**Esta historia la hemos hecho mi socia y yo hahaha**

**Asi que si quereis que sigamos y que no nos desanimemos demasiado estaria bien que dejarais algun review, ook? Poneis que os parece la historia o si quereis mejorar algo. **

**Patri Cullen y Jeanette Black**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 – El ostión

Bueno chicos/as lo habíamos dejado por:  
Reneesme POV.  
Cogí a Jake de la mano y salimos para afuera.  
-Jake porque has estado todo el tiempo callado? - Dije algo molesta. No me gustaba que siempre tuviera que hacerlo yo todo.  
-Reneesme tu padre me estaba mirando con una cara que si las miradas matasen ya estaría muerto.  
-Jacob Black, desde cuando te importa lo que piense el sobreprotector de mi padre?  
-Desde que eres mi novia Ness, el es el que decide tu vida ahora cariño.  
-Perdón Jacob pero tengo 17 años creo que puedo tomar mis propias decisiones no crees?  
-Reneesme tienes 11 años, por dios!  
-Jake eso es solo la cifra mira mi cuerpo. - Dije mientras daba una vueltecita al lado suyo para que me viera.  
Dijo algo así como " oouu yeeahh nena estas muy buena".  
-Decías algo Jake? - Dije arqueando una ceja.  
-Mmmmm ... no buueno si, que te voy a ganar! - Dijo echándose a correr.  
Capullo me pillo con la guardia baja, eché a correr por el bosque toda motivada. TOOMAAA! Lo acababa de adelantar, corría toda motivada cuando de pronto.  
Puuummm! UN árbol se cayó abajo.  
-OOOHHH NNEESSS estas bien? - Me dijo Jake preocupado y con una nota de histeria en la voz.  
-Cielo que ha pasado. - Dije un poco mareada.  
-Cielo has tirado un árbol abajo. Guauuu cacho bestia estas hecha.  
-Jake eres tonto o te lo haces? Quita anda me voy a mi casa a ver a mi abuelo para que me cure, estoy sangrando. - Dije ya harta de las boberías de Jacob.  
-Lo siento cariño no quería ofenderte.  
-No pasa nada, anda ayúdame por favor.  
-Pues claro señora Black como no .  
-Como me has llamado Jake? - Dije sorprendida.  
-Nada nada mis paranoias.  
-Vale.  
Me cogió y me acompaño a casa.  
Al abrir la puerta todos se abalanzaron sobre nosotros.  
-¿pero que ha pasado? - Gritaba mi abuela Esme como una desesperada.  
-Chucho asqueroso te mato te juro por dios que te mato.  
No sé cómo fue pero, paso un minutos escaso cuando me di cuenta de que Jacob estaba tirado en el suelo sangrando.  
-PAPAA, BESTIA, QUE HAS HECHO? - Grite histérica.  
-Nada Ness me curo rápido. - Dijo Jake quitándole importancia al asunto.  
-El que nada no se ahoga Jacob. - Dije tontamente.  
-Uajajajajja uajajaja uajajaa. - Se reia alguien por detrás.  
-Emmett tu eres tonto verdad? - Dije mosqueada.  
-Uajaja es que Ness esta muy bueno el chiste.  
-Dios que estúpido eres a veces eh? Abuelo por favor puedes curarme me duele mucho.  
-Mira maldito chucho corre porque Forks se te va a hacer pequeño para correr. - Oí que le decía mi padre a Jacob.  
-Edward tranquilízate, dejémosles que nos cuente como a sido todo.  
-Que es una completa patosa como tu antes Bella no hay mas, uajajjaa.  
Vale, golpe bajo, ese era Emmet a no el jodio emo de Jasper había abierto su bocaza para decir estupideces.  
-Japer cállate la boca. - Dijimos mi madre y yo a la vez.  
-Jasper enserio a veces pienso que eres tonto eh? - Decía mi tía Alice enfadada.  
-No cariño espera. - Decía Jasper caminado detrás de mi tía Alice, que se había ido enfadada a su cuarto.

**Perrdooon poor tardaar en subiirr el capiii**

**Peroo esk sooy unaa vagaa y ultimamenteee no tengoo muchoo tiempoo**

**Bueenoo dejaar algunn review paraa animarnooss a k sigamooss ehhh!!**

**Patri Cullen & Jeanette Black**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Haaber lo habiamos dejado en:

-Edward tranquilízate, dejémosles que nos cuente como a sido todo. – Dijo mi madre.  
-Que es una completa patosa como tu antes Bella no hay mas, uajajjaa.  
Vale, golpe bajo, ese era Emmet a no el jodio emo de Jasper había abierto su bocaza para decir estupideces.  
-Japer cállate la boca. - Dijimos mi madre y yo a la vez.  
-Jasper enserio a veces pienso que eres tonto eh? - Decía mi tía Alice enfadada.  
-No cariño espera. - Decía Jasper caminado detrás de mi tía Alice, que se había ido enfadada a su cuarto.

-Bueno… venga Nessie cuentanos que ha pasado.

- Vale… Pues que Jake y yo estabamos corriendo por el bosque, me despiste y me di contra un arbol.

- Chucho asquerossoo!! Como eres tan inutil!! Podias haberlo evitado!!! – Grito mi padre

-Ya vale papa!! Jake no a tenido la culpa!! Asi que dejale en paz!!

- Venga Edward dejales tranquilos que no ha sido nada importante… - Dijo Carlisle

Y como no, Edward le hizo caso… Graciaas abuelito me has salvado… Aun que luego seguro que me da la brasa en casa…

Asi que despues de esa discursion, al fin nos dejaron marcharnos de alli. Tenia unas ganas locas de pasar tiempo a solas con Jake… mi novio, que bien sonaba eso…

-La tierra llamando a Ness!!! – Me dijo Jake al oido

- Eh… que? No me e enterado…

- Bueno solo te habia dicho que si querias ir al cine… o algo, por que no creo que a tu padre le aga mucha gracia que te enseñe a montar en moto…

- Bueno, pues vamos al cine. ¿Qué peli quieres ver?

- Nose… Hay una de miedo que tal vez este chula… ¿Qué te parece la idea?

- Genial, vamos!

Estuve todo el viaje mirando a Jake mientras el conducia… me pregunto si se sentiria observado… Haver si ahora va a pensar que soy una acosadora…Nessie la acosadora… ¿Por qué pienso esta tonterias?

-NESSIEE!!! Hoy estas ausente o algo asi??

-¿Qué pasa?

- Ya hemos llegado. Hoy no te enteras de nada ¿Eh? Tal vez el golpe en la cabeza tien efectos secundarios…

- Un golpe teniendo efectos secundarios… Te has dado cuenta de la tonteria que acabas de decir??

- ¬¬… Vamos o empezara la pelicula…

-Vale

Y despues de subir por un monton de escaleras mecanicas… Al fin llegamos al cine!!

Jake se acerco a la taquilla y saco las entradas, y en cuanto la chica le dio la entradas se las quite. Queria ver que peli ibamos a ver. La de dracula… Vale… Me llevava a ver una peli de Vampiros, y decia que era de miedo? Probablemente acabariamos riendonos… seria divertido.

Compramos palomitas, yo un bote pequeño, Jake 3 botes gigantes con su correspondiente refresco gigante… casi nada…

Y al fin entramos en la sala, que estaba llena de gente (pero si esa peli no da miedo…), buscamos nuestros asientos y, despues de discutir con una vieja que se habia equibocado, pudimos sentarnos.

Empieza la peli, una chica (con pinta de tonta) es atacada por dracula cuando iva de visita al cementerio a eso de las 12 de la noche. La mitad de la gente de la sala se asusta, Jake y yo nos reimos, todos nos miran raro…

La chica muere, todo el pueblo sale a buscarla con antorchas y cruces, asi que como va a amanecer, Dracula se va a dormir.

Encuentran la casa de Dracula, Dracula despierta y mata a dos o tres, entonces un señor le asusta con una cruz, Dracula se mete en su ataud, entonces el señor le clava la estaca en el pecho y el vampiro se convierte en ceniza. Jake y yo nos reimos otra vez, y todo el publico nos mira con esa cara tan caracteristica, la de "como no te calles te juro que bajo y te clavo yo la estaca en el corazon", asi que mejor vamos saliendo de alli…

-Bueno Ness que te a parecido la peli??

-MUY graciosa!! Jajaja

-jajaja, cierto.

Despues de eso Jake me llevo a mi casa. Pero no se atrevio a entrar…. COBARDE!! Ahora me tocara aguantar a mi sola la mala leche de mi padre… Lo que me espera…

**Gentee andaa dejaar alguun revieew k noo es dificiil le daiss al botoncitooo con letraas veerdeess**

**Aunkee solo pongaiss algo en plan : yo leo tu historiaa!! **

**Oo algo asii no acee faltaa masss!!!**

**Bueenoo, en fiin, k akii estaa el capitulo 4**

**No sabeeiss lo k os esperaa en el capitulo 5 xDD**

**Att: Patri Cullen & Jeanette Black**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 1 - Dios me voi a volver loca

Cinco de la mañana , queda exactamente  
media hora para que la plasta y el perreta de mi padre me vengan a despertar como todas las mañanas. Sé que lo hacen por mi bien pero preferiría que me despertara Jake, ooohh sii Jake, ¡CALLATE!¡CALLATE BOSESITA ESTUPIDA! siempre igual me hago alucinaciones y hablo hasta sola ya.  
Antes de que mis padres me vengan a despertar voy a levantarme yo no quiero aguarles la mañana ya me entendéis se han pasado toda la noche asiendo "cuentas" jajaja no se lo creen ni ellos, JODER BOCECITA ESTUPIDA POR QUE NO TE CALLAS? QUIEN TE HA DADO VELA EN ESTE INTIERRO? Alah volvemos a lo de antes hablo sola.

-Buenos Días Ness.-Me dijo mi tío Emmet.  
-Buenos Días tío Emmet. Conteste medio dormida.  
-Uhy uhy uhy parece que la niña de papá a estado toda la noche dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Me equivoco?  
-No no te equivocas flipado.-Dije media mosqueada me había llamado niña de papá. Vale mi padre era un poco sobreprotector pero tampoco era para que me lo echara en cara.  
-EMMET CULLEN como vuelvas a llamar a mi niña bonita, chiquita , más preciosa del mundo niña de papá te meto un cachetón que estas dando vueltas un año. Te ha quedado claro?- dijo mi padre. Ahora estaba usando su rollo sobreprotector.  
-Edd hermanito tampoco te pongas así era una broma a que si sobrinita querida? -Dijo Emmet haciéndome la pelota.  
-Si tío, si. Dije cansada me asustes un poco no tenia fuerza en la voz.  
-Le pasa algo a mi preciosidad? Dijo una voz mas alejada. Mi madre siempre agobiando.  
-No mamá, no me pasa nada.  
-Vale entonces corre para el instituto. Es tu primer día no querrás llegar tarde verdad?  
-No mamá ,no quiero llegar tarde.  
-Cariño alegra esa cara no vas a ir a un entierro. -Dijo una voz mas maternal. Mi abuela, mi salvadora.  
-Abuela voy al instituto te parece poco?  
Emmet hecho a reír, me gustaba tan poco la idea del ir a clase como a Emmet en eso nos parecíamos mucho. Pero lo de la idiotez la sacado él solito.  
-Cielo no es obligatorio que vaya si no quiere. Dijo mi salvadora.  
-Esme por favor no le des ideas si? Dijo el aguafiestas de mi padre.  
-Joder papá como eres. -Dije algo enfadada.  
-Señorita Carlie que no se dicen tacos. -Escuche por detrás. Genial el que faltaba mi abuelo Carliles. Ahora si que no me iba a escaquear ni de coña.  
-Lo siento abuelo. -Dije ya amargada.  
-No pasa nada cielo, discúlpate anda que es tu padre nene.  
NENE HAY LO QUE ME ACABA DE DECIR. Voy a callarme mejor no quiero pelear.  
-Papá el mas guapo de la tierra, el mas buenorro de toda la humanidad, él mas sexy, el mas listo el mas todo me perdonas? -Dije haciéndole la pelota yo ahora.  
-Claro que si pequeña.  
-EHHH! EL MAS SEXY SOY YO. -Dijo Emmet todo picado.  
-Jaja eso es lo que tu te crees. -Dijo mi madre riendose.  
-Bella admítelo mi Emmet tiene mas musculo. -Dijo Rosalie a la defensiva  
.-Vale , vale , vale. Si lo que queríais era que fuera a clase lo habéis conseguido contentos? -Dije algo jodida ya eran las 7 y Jake ya debería de estar aquí.  
Si Jake el mas buenorro del mundo el mas bueno el mas agradables el mas simpático.  
Vocecita de las narices me puedes hacer el favor de callarte un poco. Muchas gracias.  
-Hola familia. -Dijo una vos ronca.  
Jacob, mi Jacob. Corrí a darle un beso en la mejilla, no podía hacerlo en otro lado no era nada mío solo mi mejor amigo, seguro que yo no le gustaba era muy niña para el.  
-Hola Jake. -Dije yo toda entusiasmada.  
-Hola chucho. -Dijo el desagradecido de mi padre.  
-Jaiko. -Dijo Carliles  
-Bueno Dias. -Dijo Esme.  
Y así sucesivamente con sus nombretes particulares fueron saludándolo.  
-Bueno Ness primer día de clase, como te encuentras?  
-Bien supongo.  
-Y esa carilla de sueño? -Me dijo.  
Me dieron ganas de decirle porque he estado toda la noche pensando en ti pero era demasiado cobarde para decirle eso.  
-Nada que...que...  
Vale esto de mentir no se me da nada bien.  
-Que que Ness? -Dijo Jake un poco preocupado.  
-Que me he quedado hasta las tantas viendo la tele. Dije pero no sonó nada convincente.  
-Eres como tu madre. No sabes mentir. Pensando verdad?  
-Si.  
-EHHH chucho cuidadito con lo que piensas. -Dijo mi padre.  
Genial Jake pensando en mi madre.  
-Vale me voy a clase.  
-Yo te llevo Ness. -Dijo Jacob.  
Sí, sí, sí, sí que feliz que soy.  
-Vale Jake. -Dije entusiasmada.  
-De eso ni hablar. -Dijo mi padre.  
-Venga Edward la va a llevar a clase. -Dijo mi madre.  
-Bueno vale, pero cuidado le dijo a Jake.  
A veces no comprendían lo que querían decirse entre ellos. ¿me estarían ocultando algo?  
-Bueno Adiós. Vamos Ness?  
-Si claro. -Dije contenta.  
Caminamos hacia su coche. Me senté y arranco.  
Tenia muchas preguntas que hacerle. Vamos Ness tu puedes empieza. CALLATE BOCECITA. ¿Nadie te ha dicho nunca que tocas la moral? pues te lo digo yo, vale hablando sola otra vez.  
-Jake. -Dije vacilante.  
-Si, Ness. -Dijo sin despegar los ojos de la carretera.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

POV Edward

-Emmm… Nessie… k es eso de la gatita sexy? – dije

-Créeme no quieres saberlo… - dijo Nessie con una cara de: estoy profundamente traumatizada…. Creo k voy a tener pesadillas…., así que lo deje pasar porque si era algo de Emmet no quería enterarme…

-Bueno Ness tenemos que hablar sobre lo tuyo con Jake – Le dije en un tono más serio

-Venga papá no me vengas otra vez con rollos de esos – Me dijo con cara de fastidio

-Solo quería preguntarte si lo vuestro va en serio, o si solo es uno de esos encaprichamientos adolescentes…

-Jake esta imprimado de mi, que crees que es??

-Vale, vale… no me pegues – le dije con cara de susto

- Bueno, me voy a ver algo en la tele

-Vale, creo k están echando la peli de "El señor de los amigos"

-Que señor de los amigos?? Quieres decir "El señor de los anillos", no??

-Pues lo que yo decía….

Ahora es el momento de trazar mi plan maligno y de evitar que el perro y mi niña hagan cosas raras muahahahaha

-Edward?? – Me dijo Jasper

- Que quieres?

-Sea lo que sea lo que estas tramando, no lo hagas

-Que te as creído?? Que soy Emmet??? Tranquilo que no la voy a liar – al menos no demasiado

-Noto tu estado de ánimo y sé que….

-Bla, bla, bla – le interrumpí…. Dios cada vez me parecía mas a Emmet… si es que pasara tanto tiempo con el no podía ser bueno….

POV Nessie

Bueno no había sido tan malo, mi padre no me había dado la charlo sobre sexo y esas cosas que hacen los padres pesados, así que como no tenía nada mejor que hacer quedé con Jake y nos fuimos a dar un paseo por el bosque.

-Oye Jake vamos a correr un poco!!!

-Noo!! La última vez te diste un trastazo monumental, y tu padre casi me arranca la cabeza, asi que iremos despacito

-jumm… -tenía que hacer algo para que cediera, por que ir caminado me desesperaba, asi que…usare mis encantos femeninos…

Así que como yo soy así de basta, me tire encama suya y empecé a besarle, acabamos los dos en el suelo y como él no se cansaba, yo no me iba a dar por vencida.

POV Jacob

No hago caso a lo que ella quiere y que se lo ocurre hacer?? Tirarse encima mía como si fuera una leona… Grrrr….

La verdad creo que estábamos traspasando algún limite o algo, esto debía de estar prohibido. Entonces oigo un ruido raro, pero que más da, la verdad es que estaba demasiado concentrado en el beso. Si fuera por mí estaríamos así todo el rato… y al verdad ella parecía querer llegar más lejos así que por qué no…? Pero qué??!

POV Edward

Me pase toda la tarde siguiendo a Nessie. Y ella quedo con Jake así que les seguí todo el rato. Me asuste cuando Nessie pensó algo sobre encantos femeninos, entonces se me ocurrió acercarme un poco más, y me los encuentro tirados en medio del bosque besándose… ummm, vale Edward no te descontroles… son novios tienen derecho a besarse…. Es normal… Pero entonces el chucho empieza a pensar en llegar más lejos!!! Pero que le pasa??? Es que está loco?? Llevan de novios una semana o así y ya piensa en eso!!?? Menudo salido!!!! Ahora sí que le voy a arrancar la cabeza!!!

-Papá, tranquilo- Me rogo mi hija, pero si pensaba que me iba a dar por vencido asi de rapido, es que no me conoce.

-Pero como que tranquilo??!! –Grite – No sabes lo que estaba pensando el chucho este!!! Es un salido!!!!

- Nadie te a pedido que leas su mente!!! – Me grito ella

-Pero como quieres que no me preocupe??!!! – Grite de nuevo

-Edward, por favor… - me dijo la voz de mi ángel al oído. Como es que no la había oído llegar? – Vámonos…

-Vale, pero a las 7 en casa!! Y si vuelves a pensar en algo de eso, chucho, te quedaras sin descendencia- Y escuche como Jacob tragaba saliva.

**Perdooonn porr el levee retrasooo, si esk aii alguieen k nos lee…, buenoo akii subimooss el siiguieentee capituloo**

**Y pliiiss si alguieenn lee estoo k dejeee un review pliiiss**

**By: Patrii Cullen & Jeanette Black**


End file.
